


Let Me Take Care of You

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hacy Week 2020, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hacy Week Day 1 Prompt: A million ways to say 'I love you'
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Me Take Care of You

“What’s this?”

“Not yet finished, is what it is…”

“Harry, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. I told you I was fine with ordering-”

“I wanted to. It’s your first day off in nearly a month, your sisters are out of town and I simply couldn’t bear the thought of you sitting here alone, surrounded by a sea of takeaway cartons.”

“Harry!”

“You are my friend and I-”

“You what, Harry?” 

“I... I wanted to do this for you. Please, will you allow me to do this for you?”

“Alright, alright, I give in. You're making us dinner.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“But Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I get to make us dessert, okay?”

“But, I'd been planning-”

“Harry?”

“Very well, I will leave the pudding to you.”

“Good. And Harry?”

“Y-yes, Macy? Oh! Ohh, mmm.”

“Thank you for taking care of me."

"Yes, well... _mmm_. You're, ah, _quite_ welcome."


End file.
